Artemis VX26
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = Artemis VX26 |Image = Artemis VX26.png |Description = The fully automatic Artemis VX26 scout rifle is capable of quickly dispatching enemy infantry at close to medium ranges. |Empire = VS |Weapon Type = Scout Rifles |Can Use = Infiltrator |Fire Rate = 652 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 125/60 |Velocity = 530 |Reload Speed = 2s/3s |Ammunition = 24/240 |Hip Accuracy = 2.5/3/3/3.5/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.3/0.05 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.225 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.6 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 650 |SC Cost = 499}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = Artemis VX26 AE |Image = Artemis VX26 AE.png |Description = The fully automatic Artemis VX26 scout rifle is capable of quickly dispatching enemy infantry at close to medium ranges. |Empire = VS |Weapon Type = Scout Rifles |Can Use = Infiltrator |Fire Rate = 652 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 125/60 |Velocity = 530 |Reload Speed = 2s/3s |Ammunition = 24/240 |Hip Accuracy = 2.5/3/3/3.5/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.3/0.05 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.225 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.6 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = Unavailable |SC Cost = Unavailable |Note = Available as part of Fifth Anniversary Bundle. }} The Artemis VX26 is a fully-automatic faction-specific scout rifle. It shares it stats with the automatic scout rifles of the other factions. The Artemis, like its counterparts, has a 24 magazine, slightly above average recoil, high rate of fire, low velocity, and a wide hip cone of fire. However, the Artemis has no bullet drop. The Artemis is often used as an early game equivalent to an SMG, as it is a fairly cheap automatic rifle usable to the infiltrator. However, the Artemis is not like SMGs in the way that it has ranged capabilities, as the damage drop-off is very mild, and can become a very versatile medium range weapon if one can manage the recoil properly. Unlike its Semi-Auto siblings, the Artemis can also stand toe-to-toe with other weaponry such as carbines and assault rifles. These two traits make it an excellent hit-and-run weapon. To set up the Artemis for medium to close range combat, one will want: A suppressor- while this does lower bullet velocity, the ability to remain stealthy while killing is invaluable to an infiltrator. Forward Grip- helps to manage the recoil. 2x reflex sight, or a 3.4x scope. While this set up is not very viable for hip-fire, a 2x optic will allow one to ADS in close range engagements allowing for both more accurate shots as well as headshots. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Artemis VX26. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Artemis. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Artemis. Ribbons Medals History *December 1, 2016 Update **Projectile velocity from 500 to 530 Media 2014-05-05 00008.jpg|The Artemis in-game. 2014-05-05 00009.jpg|Iron-sights of the Artemis. Category:Scout Rifles Category:Infiltrator